shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Dream: Voyage 5
Past Voyage Well, I finally completed the first story arc last time, so here's to a new arc! And thank you to everyone who's been reading One Dream so far! Your support has helped me greatly, and I wouldn't have gotten here without any of you in my corner. Now, as for the story itself, we leave behind the West Blue detour and return to the Grand Line. We also introduce our next major character, who will have a big impact in Chris' later adventures. Some of you may already know who he is, but for those of you who don't, get ready. Next on the list, is that i'll be trying to introduce music to the story, to enrich the experience for the readers. Music has helped me think and concentrate for as long as i've been on this wiki, and so i've always envisioned the scenes in One Dream with music going on in the background. This chapter will be the first to introduce music into its story, which means the past 4 voyages will get music added to them later. Be sure to keep your eyes peeled for those updates. As for how i'll be adding the 'background music,' my way of doing things will probably be crude but still effective. To help deter distractions, allow me to point out that i'll be adding standard links to various clips of music at certain points in this chapter, past chapters, and the chapters to come. While i'll be pointing it out later, in case anyone forgets what they've read here, please be sure to right click the links and open them up in a new tab or window for maximum enjoyment. Also, in case certain clips have multiple tracks, I will point out where to skip forward to, to get the most bang for your non-proverbial buck, so to speak. Now, without further ado, onward to Voyage 5! Voyage 5: The First 1:11 - the end. Please open in a new tab or window It had rained fiercely, summoned mighty gusts, rocked the ship with violent turbulences, and even snowed, with random cleary skies afterward. All as it should have been out in the Grand Line. The weather right now? Snowy. But it was a light, gentle snow. Chris, the sole sailor aboard the Marine vessel, kept warm with a thick black coat with a hoodie, and fuzzy, warm, blue mittens. Feeling comfortable out in the cold weather, Chris had decided to play with the unmelted snow on the deck of 'his' ship. He had built many beautiful pieces of artwork already, as was his talent as an artist; but now he felt like playing a game to amuse himself until he reached his destination, Water 7. Chris: There, he's perfect! Satisfied, Chris marveled at his new snowman. It was in the very likeness of the Slaughter Pirate captain he had defeated days ago. Chris grinned at the mock-up of his former enemy. What came next could only be described as a childish retelling of his fight. Chris stood heroically, with his head held up high and his hands on his hips. He stood directly before his snow adversary with his eyes closed in a cocky show of arrogance. Chris (dramatic, 'heroic' voice): So i've found you at last, Stupid McUgly-guy! Thought you could tarnish my name as a pirate, did you?! Well, me and my crew don't take that kind of thing sitting down! Behind Chris stood already-made pirate underlings. One of them appeared to be a nicely built woman, with long hair and a sword on her hip. Her arms were crossed across her chest. Her gaze appeared to be rather serious in expression. Chris provided her with a thinly-veiled feminine voice. Chris' Female Pirate (Chris): Go get 'em, captain! Show 'em what a REAL pirate is like! Chris, with his ego nicely boosted, puffed out his chest against the (snow) Slaughter captain. Chris (hero voice): Tootootootootoo! Of course! Have I ever let you down? Chris also gave his poorly named enemy a voice too. Of course, Chris being the immature young man that he is, used the most obviously annoying voice he could make. 'Slaughter Captain' / 'Stupid McUgly-guy' (annoying voice; Chris): Argh!! Curse you, Chris! I won't lose to you and your crew! Chris smirked victoriously, as if he knew the end result of this supposed 'confrontation.' And of course, as he was in full control, he did. The smirk was accompanied by his left eye opening up casually, so as to make him look tough and manly. Chris (hero voice): You already have, Stupid. Admit your defeat and leave peacefully, or i'll have to send you flying. 'Slaughter Captain' / 'Stupid' (annoying voice; Chris): Never!! Chris (hero voice): Have it your way... Chris reared his right arm back, and balled his hand into a fist. Chris (hero voice): Clay Clay~... Chris then swung his fist out at the snow pirate's head at full speed. Chris (hero voice): Epic Hero Punch Alpha!! Despite the over-the-top name and the fact that it was just a glorified punch made from his large clay fist, it at least knocked the pirate's head off; forcing it to smash to pieces on the floor. Chris laughed triumphantly. Chris (hero voice): Tootootootootoo! Now you know to never mess with Jolly D. Chris! The greatest artist in the world! With the weather starting to calm down, and a bright sunny sky shining overhead, Chris decided to put an end to his little dramatization of sorts. Taking his winter clothing off, and returning to his usual attire, Chris' thoughts began to drift back towards whatever awaited him at Water 7. However, being the performer that he was, he felt it was only right to take a bow before his imaginary standing ovation. Chris: Thank you! Thank you! You've been a wonderful crowd! Next week's show will be how I defeated the tyrant king, Decaden! Amused with himself, and with his ever common smile on his face, Chris edged nearer to the (still damaged) bow of the ship. He stared out at the horizon ahead of him. His eyes shimmered with excitement, matching the glistening of the water below him. Chris: I can't wait! Just a little out there is the island with the best shipwrights in the world! And one of them's gonna join me and make me a boat! Too excited to stay still, Chris ran straight for the main mast, and began climbing it as fast as he could. Once directly behind the main sail, and while he was still bursting with energy, Chris began blowing as much air as he could at the sail; hoping it would somehow make the ship move faster. Chris: Move, ship! Move! We gotta get to Water 7! Chris' determination won out, albeit, his lungs didn't. He layed on his back atop the now clear deck of his bartered Marine ship, with his tongue drooping out of his mouth. He appeared to be tired from consuming so much energy at once. While he was busy panting in order to cool off and get some much needed air into his lungs, some large, green structure began to come into view. Unable to see it at the moment, Chris remained oblivious to what was steadily approaching his ship. It wasn't until a news bird, carrying mail with it, appeared over head. Mistaking it for something else of interest, Chris summoned his reserves of strength to form his right forearm into clay, and rise it high into the air like a tower, until his hand caught hold of the seagull. Surprised, the seagull pecked and scratched at Chris' wrist. While the damage didn't affect him at all, as he could no longer feel pain and could simply regenerate lost parts of his body, the bird did happen to carelessly drop the newspaper it was carrying. With the papers hitting Chris in the face, he was distracted enough to allow the seagull to escape. Sitting up, and examining what had fallen on him, Chris began to read what assumed to be breaking news. Chris: Just a news bird, huh? My mistake... ...Hm? "Street Punk threatens World Noble. Officials attempt to restore peace." ...Street Punk? World Noble? This doesn't make a bit of sense. Chris arched an eyebrow and scratched his head. Just who was this, and what had happened recently? Chris shrugged his shoulders in indifference and tossed the paper aside. To him, the only thing that mattered was reaching Water 7 and getting what he wanted. Now upright, however, he had finally noticed the green mass he was approaching. Excited, and hoping to finally get to Water 7, Chris grinned wth enthusiasm and stared off at what appeared to be large trees growing out of the water. 2:36 - the end. Please open in a new tab or window Chris: That must be Water 7!! It makes sense now! Those trees are growing out of the water! And I always heard that Water 7 was the city of water! So that MUST be it! Chris pumped his arms up into the air with excitement. His grin became wider than it was before, and the thought of his new ship and crewmate filled his mind more than ever before. Chris: WATER 7, HERE I COME!! It wasn't too long until he made port at the island nearby. Just a couple of more feet was necessary. Within the island however, things were starting to get violent. Inside a dark, mostly vacant bar sat a young man enjoying his drink. Or, at least, he would have if that cutlass wasn't being pointed at his throat. An older gentleman, dressed as if he were sailing for a majority of his lifetime, seemed to be the one holding the weapon. Judging by the tone in his voice, he didn't seem pleased with the rather casual young man. Older Man: What do you have to say for yourself, you no good snot-nosed brat?! The 'brat' in question, with the boot on his right foot propped up against the counter, took a calm drink from his mug; as if the sword and increasingly violent man weren't even a threat. This obviously annoyed the man, as he was beginning to grit his teeth in fury. Once the young man swallowed his drink, he turned to face the older man next to him. Young Man / 'Brat': It was only business. Don't take it so personally. Now enraged by what he thought was outright mockery, the older man raised his cutlass above his own head; intent on swinging it down on his target. 1:14 - the end. Please open in a new tab or window Older Man: NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!! YOU'VE BREATHED YOUR LAST, STREET-!! Before he could even finish his sentence, a massive explosion came out from beyond a wall. The wall belonging to an apparent bar. As the cloud of dust settled, standing behind a broken and splintered bar was the same young man; his foot up in the air ahead of him. On the ground outside the bar, in a bloody, limp mess was the older man who had just previously attempted to behead the young man. Bystanders nearby gasped in shock. To them, all they needed was to put 2 and 2 together to know just what had happened. Female Civilian (covering her mouth with her hand): That was a pirate who came through that wall! Male Civilian (jaw hanging): Crap!! He's on another rampage!! Let's get outta here! Upon that suggestion, the civilians began to flee. The young man casually lowered his left foot back on to the bar's wooden floor. The barkeep, having been cleaning a glass and watching the event unfold, was justifiably shocked. Barkeep: Oh my! Should I get that fixed for you, boss?! This 'boss,' placing his mug of ale down on an undamaged piece of counter, turned to leave through the exit; aside from the fact he had made a new exit of sorts just now. Boss: This is my territory, and this is my bar. I'll pay for the damages. The money for the drink is on the counter. The barkeep nodded in affirmation. He felt a bit better knowing he was still on good terms with this dangerous young man. Barkeep: Thank you boss! I promise i'll patch it up quickly! The young man known as 'boss' paused before leaving through the door. Boss: Oh, and you don't need to call me that, you know. The bar may be mine, but you aren't. You can just call me the Street Punk. Everyone does. With that, the Street Punk left an awestruck barkeep, and the ruined bar itself, for a new destination. Just beyond the island's reach, Chris' Marine ship finally made contact with the cliff of the island growing around the mangrove tree. Glad to finally be elsewhere other than his home island or his new territory in the South Blue, Chris rushed to get off his ship and go explore the new island. His jaw was left open in amazement as he saw the cluster of trees and the endlessly floating bubbles around him. It was amazing things like this that made Chris glad to be a pirate sailing through the Grand Line. Before he headed off into the heart of the island, Chris shouted for joy. Chris: OFF TO GET A NEW SHIP!! New Voyage Category:One Dream Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4